


Home Court

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805833">Accessible </a>– <i>You can’t avoid Rafa for long when he wants something.</i> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Court

Andy manages to avoid Rafa that night.  He doesn’t want to deal with the Spaniards in party mode.  He really, really can’t.  
   
When it is only Rafa, Andy has no problem.  That’s what makes the practice sessions so enjoyable; Andy can handle a conversation one on one with him.   
   
But he knows that Rafa has an adventurous streak – and that comes out when he’s hanging around his countrymen.  Rafa doesn’t need to have a drink; he’s a force of nature on his own.  He is never fazed by anything and that’s what draws people to him. Whereas Andy overanalyzes conversations and is stuck in place.  
   
The week in Paris passes and he’s mildly relieved to be able to duck out of town after an early round loss.  He does get a message from Rafa that Fernando qualified for London and that Andy should attend the party – but there’s no other information if he _had_ been in the country.  
   
So it’s out of mind as he trains in London and prepares for the World Tour Finals.  He knows Rafa (and now Fernando) will be around but doesn’t think anything will happen during the tournament.  
   
The night before the photo shoot, he gets a call from Novak about hanging out.  Andy isn’t particularly interested and tells him he’s too tired. After getting off the phone, he changes into a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants, then settles in front of the television to play a videogame.  
   
Not even an hour later, Andy hears the doorbell. He opens the door and is stunned to see Feliciano at his door, dressed in a tight t-shirt and jeans.   
   
Feliciano gives a flirty smile, then calls out over his shoulder, “He’s ready.”  
   
There’s no chance to react as he’s pushed backward by a flock of Spaniards entering his house.  Well, maybe it’s not a flock, but Feliciano is followed by Fernando, David, Tommy, Juan Carlos, and finally Rafa – all in his living room.  
   
“What is going on?” Andy demands.  
   
Fernando says, “We’ve decided to hang out here tonight.”  
   
“No, I’m busy.”  
   
Rafa supplies, “That’s not what you said earlier.” He grins. “I knew you’d say you were busy if _I_ called but Novak would be an easy go-between. Either you’d say yes and we’d join - or you’d blow him off and we’d barge in. You only have the photo shoot so you have no excuse.”  
   
“I told you I’m not into the partying,” Andy says. “Just… no.”  
   
“When’s the last time you got nice and drunk?” Feliciano asks.  
   
Andy heads for the door, holding it open for them. “Get out of here.”  
   
Rafa mutters to Feliciano, “Wrong move.” To Andy, he says, “How about a poker game? Just sitting around a table, they,” pointing to the other guys, “get plastered off Feli’s supply and you simply hang out with us. Friends do that.”  
   
Andy can see why everyone caters to Rafa’s wishes. It’s so difficult to say no to that face, especially when he pleads. “There’s a table in the den.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
Of course it would never be simply a poker game. To be fair, only Feliciano and Juan Carlos are actually in the mood to get drunk. It turns out that David and Juan Carlos are both pretty good at the game and it soon bores the less serious players.  
   
Rafa is in hyperactive kid mode, which ends up interrupting the game in favor of dancing. It allows every opportunity to get their hands on anyone. David swats Fernando away but lets Tommy close in. Juan Carlos prefers acting as deejay than dealing with any of them.  
   
Andy tries to get comfortable but he is definitely off the beat and on the outside of the group. Rafa worms his way out of Fernando’s grasp and drags Andy in with one fluid move. Rafa says, “Just pay attention to me,” as he wraps one arm around Andy’s waist and forces him to follow the same rhythm.  
   
It feels surprisingly calm, Andy able to forget the makeshift dance floor as he goes along with the plan. Rafa’s grip is steady and Andy can convince himself he’s actually near the beat for a change. In this moment, he would probably do anything Rafa said, that’s how mesmerizing the man is when this close.  
   
So it is hardly a surprise when Feliciano swoops in behind Rafa and fake-whispers, “You just leave Nando and I alone like that?”  
   
Rafa reluctantly breaks away from Andy, then says, “You can handle him just fine on your own.”  
   
Feliciano snaps, “That is so not the point. It’s always more fun when you’re around.”  
   
Andy backs away from them. This is precisely why he dodged Rafa in the first place. Rafa was in some way connected to Feliciano and Fernando – and not in a purely friendly way. The closer Andy gets to Rafa, the more he has to deal with Rafa’s effect on everyone else.  
   
Juan Carlos waves Andy over to his spot on the arm of the couch. The stereo and the bottle are within reach from his position. Andy sits down, settling back. It doesn’t last before Juan Carlos says, “He actually finds your attitude fascinating.”  
   
“Who?”  
   
“Rafa. We’re only here one night and he begs us to raid your house. Feli is irked, although since he’s clearly staying in the country longer for Nando, he really needs to cut it out.”  
   
“But does he invite Rafa into their activities?”  
   
“I truthfully don’t know. Sure, Feli flirts but I suspect Rafa is just a cocktease. Now _Tommy_ , he’s had adventures with them… just don’t mention that to David, who is in denial.” Juan Carlos chuckles as he sees Tommy’s hand move south, pulling David closer to his body. He absentmindedly pours two shots, handling Andy one. “Rafa likes the attention but there’s still a bit of that shy little boy – probably what attracts Feli in the first place.”  
   
Andy’s stare narrows in on Rafa’s back, now that he can see Feliciano’s hands all over it. Andy knows he has no reason to be jealous but Feliciano has Fernando already. This is just greedy. “He likes that though. Someone who is brazen about their feelings.”  
   
Juan Carlos watches Andy carefully. “Yeah, Rafa is a rather straight-forward person. Not interested in someone who can’t seem to be honest.”  
   
Andy idly runs his finger along the lip of the shot glass. “Being that honest gets you in trouble.”   
   
“Let your guard down for one night. He’s not going to laugh at you. I would bet, in fact, he’s already interested.”  
   
Andy stares at the shot glass. He’s never been drunk but he does hate the taste and, more importantly, hates the effect alcohol has had on others. He hates that he’s been laughed at _by_ the drunks who have been nice to him when sober. Still, he does need to relax and this may help so he reluctantly downs the shot.  
   
* * * * *  
   
Feliciano looks at the pair sitting on the couch, leaning into Rafa to whisper, “Do you want me to make him jealous?”  
   
Rafa breaks away, raising an eyebrow. “Make _who_ jealous? Juanqui laughs at everything you do!”  
   
“Don’t play the pretty, innocent boy act with me. I may not have realized it before but I now know why we’re here. I just don’t understand why you’re hanging around me instead.”  
   
The younger man shrugs. “I want to see him react, to be sure I’m right.”  
   
“You can get whoever you want. Just ask, Rafito.”  
   
“No. That won’t work. He may think I’m only good for a court.”  
   
“Rafa. Look at where we are right now. Do you seriously think _he_ needs _your_ influence in _London_? You may be a Wimbledon champion but being an elite British tennis player trumps that.  _He_ needs to use that home-court advantage on _you_.”  
   
“Feli, what are you…” Rafa is stopped by Feliciano’s arms pulling their bodies closer together and Feliciano looking down with that familiar enticing look dancing on his face. “No. Don’t you _dare_!”  
   
“Nando likes it when I’m teasing you. If you’re not going to make a move, then at least help me out.” Feliciano lets his hand creep under Rafa’s shirt. “If not you, I can always seek out Tommy…”  
   
“No, not that. Don’t want to ruin David’s time. Fine. If it will shut you up…” Rafa leans in, whispering in Feliciano’s ear, “But be sure that you will pay for this plan at a later date.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
Juan Carlos closes his eyes, wishing he didn’t know Feliciano so well. He mutters under his breath, “You manipulative bastard.”  
   
Andy takes his eyes off the couple on the floor and looks to him. “What?”  
   
“They’re plotting. I don’t know if Fernando made him angry or not but Feli is up to something. When they fight, they turn to Rafa.”  
   
“Of course they do.”  
   
“He makes it all better,” Juan Carlos says wryly, refilling the glasses then downing his.  
   
“So which one are you interested in?”  
   
 “Not here. He’s already done with his season. I am immune to these childish games.”  
   
Just as he says that, Fernando looks to Feliciano, shaking his head. He then storms over to the couch, ordering, “Get up.”  
   
Juan Carlos and Andy have no idea who he’s bossing around. Juan Carlos asks, “Come again? I _know_ you didn’t just speak that way to me and expect to survive.”  
   
Fernando grabs Andy’s free hand and pulls him to his feet. Andy tries to balance the liquid in the glass, finally giving up and just drinking it instead. Fernando speaks very quickly, “Rafa came here because of you and instead he’s ruining my one evening with Feli.” He shoves Andy toward Rafa then tugs on the collar of Feliciano’s shirt, growling, “We’re leaving now.”  
   
Feliciano glances at Andy, then says, “But the entire point…”  
   
“The entire point is that you would rather play mind games with the kids than deal with the fight we had earlier about my sister. We all know this party is a terrible idea.” Pointing to Tommy and David, he corrects, “Except maybe for them. They haven’t been paying attention to anything going on since the music started.” He shakes his head, getting back to the point. “This is Andy’s home and we are clearly intruding. He doesn’t want us around, he doesn’t want _you_ Rafa, so let’s just leave.”  
   
“That’s not entirely true,” Andy mutters but heads for the door to let them out.  
   
“What does that mean?” Rafa asks, breaking away from Feliciano’s grasp, striding toward Andy.   
   
Andy looks over Rafa’s shoulder at the others, then answers, “I don’t want to deal with them tonight.”  
   
Rafa glances back at Feliciano, who turns to Fernando. It is Fernando who says, “I think we should go. Juanqui, want a ride back to the hotel?”  
   
Juan Carlos takes the bottle with him, grumbling, “Sure. I’m owed a session of phone sex anyway.”  
   
Fernando is about to interrupt Tommy and David but they haven’t noticed anything amiss so far. He says, “Tommy drove the other car. They can find their own way back,” then the three of them leave before Rafa can protest.  
   
Rafa looks over at the couple. “You know that David is the shy one in our group? I didn’t think Tommy even _noticed_ him before now. Guess you never know when you see the person in front of you all along.”  
   
Andy leans against the door. “You could have left with the others.”  
   
“Why would I do that?” Rafa keeps his back to Andy, trying to hide a sly smile.  
   
“I am sure their offer would be better than anything here.”  
   
“I don’t remember you giving me an offer.”  
   
“They are right. You _are_ a tease.” Andy surprises Rafa by jerking on his arm to turn him back around. Rafa stumbles, pressing his other hand against the door to try not to collide into Andy in the process. “You wanted in my house for a reason.”  
   
Rafa looks down, Andy still holding onto one hand while Rafa is balancing using the other. “You bailed on me that night.”  
   
“I know.”  
   
“Why you don’t like my friends?” Rafa startles Andy by staring right into his eyes, offended by Andy’s earlier rejection.  
   
“It’s not them. I can’t…” Andy needs to break away from Rafa’s gaze so he blurts out, “Don’t look at me like that!  _I_ wasn’t trying to hurt _you_. It’s seeing Lopez and Verdasco with you, so comfortable.” Then softly, he adds, “So affectionate.”  
   
“Oh.” Rafa is initially confused, then notices Andy staring down and catches on. “ _Oh_.” He slides the hand off the door and over until he’s hooked his arm around Andy’s neck. “I would tell Feli to stop. It’s only a sport for them. This is not a game to me.”  Rafa closes the remaining space between them and presses his lips against Andy’s.   The taste of liquor throws Rafa off and he feels the need to ramble so he doesn’t have to deal with Andy’s reaction, “You actually allowed them to stay a few hours and _had a drink_ before throwing them out? Didn’t think we’d even get that much out of you.”  
   
Andy folds his hands behind Rafa’s back, enjoying the closeness as much as the kiss itself. Then again, he doesn’t think twice about kissing Rafa back either. “You’re here because…”  
   
“I’m here because _you’re_ here and I don’t bail on people I care about.”


End file.
